militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
41st Army (Russia)
The 41st Army ( ) is a field army of the Russian Ground Forces, currently part of the Siberian Military District. Originally, it was formed in 1942 as part of the Soviet Red Army, during World War II. It was reformed in 1998, probably on December 1, when the Transbaikal Military District and Siberian Military District were amalgamated. War service The 41st army was created in May 1942, on the base of Nikolai Berzarin and Tarasov's operative groups. Its structure also included the 134th, 135th, 179th and 234th rifle divisions, the 17th Guards Rifle Division, the 21st Tank Brigade, two separate Guards mortar battalions, and several other separate elements.41st Army From May to November 1942, the army was focused on defending the South-Western approach to the city of Bely. In late November, the army joined the Rzhev offensive operation (also known as "Operation Mars"). During that time, the army was engaged with the German XLI Panzer Corps. The army's offensive failed, and they were surrounded by the German XXX Army Corps (Germany). By December 8, the surrounded forced were destroyed. In March 1943, the newly reinforced 41st Army joined the Rzhev-Vyazma operation. The offensive was a success and German forces in the Rzhev-Vyazma area were annihilated.БСЭ. Ржевско-Вяземская операция 1943 Following the operation, the forces of the army were transferred to the 39th Army and the 43rd Army, while the 41st Army itself was send to the STAVKA reserves. On April 9, 1943, the army was disbanded and its remaining forces would form the Reserve Front. Structure June 1, 1942:Боевой состав Советской Армии на 1 июня 1942 г. * 17th Guards Rifle Division * 134th Rifle Division * 135th Rifle Division * 179th Rifle Division * 234th Rifle Division * 21st Armoured Brigade * Separate Engineer and Artillery units September 1, 1942:Боевой состав Советской Армии на 1 сентября 1942 г. * 17th Guards Rifle Division * 134th Rifle Division * 179th Rifle Division * 234th Rifle Division * 21st Armoured Brigade * 104th Armoured Brigade * Separate Engineer and Artillery units December 1, 1942:Боевой состав Советской Армии на 1 декабря 1942 г. * 6th Rifle Corps ** 150th Rifle Division ** 74th Rifle Brigade ** 75th Rifle Brigade ** 78th Rifle Brigade ** 91st Rifle Brigade * 17th Guards Rifle Division * 93rd Rifle Division * 134th Rifle Division * 234th Rifle Division * 262nd Rifle Division * 1st Mechanized Corps ** 19th Mechanized Brigade ** 35th Mechanized Brigade ** 37th Mechanized Brigade ** 65th Tank Brigade ** 219th Tank Brigade * 47th Mechanized Brigade * 48th Mechanized Brigade * 104th Armoured Brigade * 154th Armoured Brigade * Separate Engineer and Artillery units March 1, 1943:Боевой состав Советской Армии на 1 марта 1943 г. * 17th Guards Rifle Division * 93rd Rifle Division * 134th Rifle Division * 262nd Rifle Division * 75th Rifle Brigade * 78th Rifle Brigade * Separate Engineer and Artillery units Current Composition *Headquarters - Novosibirsk **85th Motor Rifle Division - Novosibirsk **122nd Motor Rifle Division - Altay **74th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade - Yurga **many other storage bases References * 41st Army * 60 лет Победы. 41-я армия * Russian Military Analisis, warfare.ru 041